¿Acaso importa?
by Tengub
Summary: Ellos habían decidido escapar, para ser felices. Sin importar lo que dejaron atrás. ¿Pero cómo superarán a los fantasmas de su pasado? Naruhina.


**_—Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.—_**

 ** _—Es mi segundo fanfic, tengo otro en proceso. Así que tendrá una que otra falta de ortografía.—_**

 ** _—Este fanfic es originalmente mío, no esta basado en nada y si me lo roban al día siguiente despiertan con un tubo la garganta.—_**

 ** _—Espero que les guste.—_**

0-0-0-0-

 _—Te amó.— Dijo la voz del chico rubio de ojos azules._

 _—Naruto, yo... También te amó.— Le contestó la chica de cabello negro/azulado._

 _—Entonces escapa conmigo, siempre tuvimos lujos durante toda nuestra vida, tratare de darte la mejor vida posible. No sera la mas millonaria y llena de lujos, pero tampoco sera aburrida. Siempre estaras conmigo y yo contigo, nos casaremos y yo trabajare. No tendremos que casarnos con personas que no amamos. Seras libre de casarte conmigo. Dime que si Hinata, por favor.— Le rogó él chico rubio a la ojiperla._

 _—Si. Me iré contigo Naruto-kun.— Le contesto Hinata al rubio, que la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios._

 _Se separo de ella, ya que estaban en un parque, pero no habia nadie, ya que estaba anocheciendo._

 _—Hinata, escribamos una carta, yo escribiré una carta a mis padres y tu deberias hacer lo mismo, vámonos hoy mismo, en un avión.— Dijo el rubio mientras sus ojos brillaban._

 _—Hai.— Respondio la chica._

 _—El vuelo es mañana a las 8:00. Escribe y empaca lo que consideres necesario, me llevare un poco de dinero, lo suficiente como para iniciar nuestra nueva vida. Adios... Por ahora.— Aviso el chico._

 _—¡Si Naruto, ire enseguida!.— Contesto emocionada la chica._

 **0-0-0**

 _Eran las 6:00 a.m._

 _Hinata estaba bañandose y su hermana menor estaba en la cocina, esperando a que ella bajara a hacer la comida._ _Su primo Neji estaba con sus amigos, pero volvería para la comida._

 _Su padre estaba de viaje de negocios, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas._

 _Termino de bañarse y salio de la habitación._

 _—Buenos días Hanabi.— Saludo Hinata._

 _—Buenos días.— Contesto feliz la Hyuga menor._

 _—¡Espera olvide algo en mi cuarto!.— Dijo Hinata._

 _Hinata subio a su habitación y tomo las cartas que habia escrito en la noche para su padre, su primo casi hermano y para su hermana Hanabi._

 _Las guardo en él bolso de su pantalon y bajo a la cocina._

 _Al llegar miro a su hermana, pero al ver que estaba concentrada en su celular no dijo nada y comenzó a cocinar._

 _—¡A comer!.— Dijo Hinata._

 _Las dos hermanas Hyuga terminaron de desayunar, había una relativa felicidad notoria en el ambiente de parte de ambas hermanas._

 _—Hanabi... Tengo algo que darte, pero promete que no lo leerás hasta que yo me haya ido a la tienda.— Dijo la Hyuga._

 _—Prometido.— Dijo Hanabi._

 _Hinata miro a su hermana menor, era tan linda, algun día seria una hermosa señorita que se casaría con quien quisiera y seria feliz, sin tener que pasar por lo que paso ella._

 _Casi quiso llorar cuando por un momento dejo de pensar en si misma._

 _Pero ya era suficiente, siempre habian querido evitar que ella fuera feliz._

 _No mas, ella quería ser feliz a costa de cualquier cosa y ya sabia como lograría la felicidad._

 _Aun así extrañaria a su hermana._

 _Se levanto de su silla y camino hacia Hanabi._

 _—Toma, tambien dale a Neji la que le corresponde y a padre. Y sobre todo asegurate de darle esta a Sakura, ella ha perdido muchas cosas ya. Por culpa del egoísmo de otros. Nos veremos algún día otra vez quizás, Hanabi. Mi querida hermanita.— Dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su hermana con dulzura._

 _Miro él reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 7:30._ _Pronto debía de irse con Naruto._ _Hanabi observaba a Hinata con tristeza._

 _—¿Porqué me lo dices como si fuera despedida?.— Preguntó Hanabi preocupada._

 _—Por que tal vez lo es.— Dijo Hinata mientras miraba a Hanabi con ternura._

 _—¿Despedida?.— Hanabi miro a Hinata con algo de molestia._

 _—Nos vemos Hanabi.— Dijo Hinata mientras salia corriendo a la salida de su casa._

 _—¡Espera Hinata!.— Dijo Hanabi tratando de alcanzar a Hinata que se detuvo y le sonrio a Hanabi, para redirigirse a la salida corriendo._

 _Al estar algo lejos de su casa, comenzó a llorar._

 _Recordó todo, su madre, la muerte de esta, el nacimiento de Hanabi, el crecimiento de ella, sus juegos, también recordó a Neji, sus juegos rudos, cuando ambos se peinaban mutuamente, el futbol, saltar la cuerda, el crecimiento de ambos, casi como hermanos._

 _—Hanabi, Neji...— Sollozo entre lagrimas._

 _Recordó a su padre y al hombre una vez fue, tierno y amable, que habia cambiado después de la muerte de su madre._

 _Se detuvo, casi se olvidaba de que tenia unos pocos problemas para respirar._

 **0-0-0**

 _Él resto del camino fue a paso lento._

 _Llego y se pregunto si se retraso._

 _Miro a Naruto a lo lejos y levanto su mano para llamarlo._

 _—¡Naruto!.— Grito Hinata._

 _—¡Hinata!.— Respondio Naruto al llamado de Hinata._

 _Naruto al verla de cerca se preocupo, tenia signos de estar agitada y rastros de haber llorado en sus ojos._

 _—¿Hinata qué te pasó?.— Pregunto Naruto preocupado por Hinata._

 _—Nada Naruto, solo estaba algo triste por tener que despedirme de Hanabi.— Dijo Hinata tratando de sonar feliz._

 _Naruto la miro con ternura en su mirada._

 _—Gracias por hacer todo esto por mi Hinata.— Dijo Naruto._

 _—Haria eso y mas por ti Naruto.— Dijo Hinata._

 _—Esta bien Hinata, ¿nos vamos?.— Pregunto él rubio._

 _—Si.— Contesto Hinata._

 **0-0-0**

 _Habían llegado hace dos días a Japón._ _Si bien era algo difícil adaptarse, ya que no tenia mucha practica hablando japones._

 _Ellos habían vivido siempre en New york despues de todo, era normal, pero se acostumbrarían._ _Habían vivido en New york desde que tenían doce años, para entrar en la secundaria._

 _Ambos habia nacido en Japón, pero se habian criado en New York._

 _Se quedaron en un hotel, ella seria ama de casa, el trabajaria._

 _Ambos estaban acostumbrándose al lugar._

 _A pesar de que era un lugar pequeño, era muy calido._

 _Naruto llevaba tres días en busca de trabajó._

 _Era difícil, pero Hinata lo apoyaba._

 _Tocó la puerta y Hinata lo recibió con alegría._

 _—Naruto, ya hice la cena.— Dijo la Hyuga._

 _—Gracias mi amor.— Dijo Naruto antes de entrar a la casa._

 _Se quitó los zapatos y entró a la habitación._

 _—Hinata, hice un pequeño trabajo. Para ganar algo de dinero. Toma, se que lo gastaras en lo que necesitemos esta semana.—_ _Dijo Naruto._

 _—Si.— Dijo Hinata._ _Comieron sin prisa._ _Se dirigieron una que otra mirada traviesa que desviaron al instante, por pena\verguenza._

 _—Hinata... Casemonos. En cuento encuentre un trabajo, casemonos.—_ _Dijo Naruto con seriedad en su cara._

 _—Naruto... ¿De verdad me amas?...— Preguntó ella._

 _—Si Hinata, te amó, quiero que te cases conmigo.—_ _Aseguró Naruto._

 _—Entonces sera como dices, nos casaremos.— Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego seguir comiendo._

 **0-0-0**

 _ **"Querida Hanabi. Perdoname por no poder notificarte de esto personalmente. Tu sabes que Neji, tu y yo tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas.** **Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue el que me obligaran a casarme con alguien que no quiero ni conozco. Pero se me ha presentado la mas grande de las oportunidades para ser feliz. Irme lejos, lejos de la familia Hyuga, lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con esta familia de ojos blancos. Eso lamentablemente de incluye a ti. Eres mi querida hermanita, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo seras. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme el haberte abandonado para ser feliz yo. Gracias por todo.**_

 ** _Tu hermana auto exiliada de la familia Hyuga:_**

 ** _Hinata."_**

 _Hanabi apreto la carta que tenia en sus manos contra su pecho, con mucha fuerza._

 _Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su cara, sin poder evitarlo ahora sollozaba y gemia de dolor._

 **0-0-0**

 _Neji entro a la gran mansión Hyuga._

 _Estaba ansioso._

 _Tenia hambre y le pediría a Hinata que lo atacara con la mejor comida que tuviera._ _Se dirigió a la cocina, esperando encontrar a Hinata preparando algo de comer como de costumbre._

 _Grande fue su sorpresa al ver solo a Hanabi con los ojos rojos, mientras sostenía una carta._

 _Vio que también habia mas cartas en las mesas, pero no sabia que decir o hacer._

 _Hinata era la que sabia que hacer en esos casos._ _Neji se sento en la mesa, mirando a una deprimida Hanabi._

 _Paso un momento de silencio intenso._

 _—Hanabi... ¿Puedo saber que te pasa?.—_

 _Pregunto Neji, algo confundido, pero con un tono de burla._

 _—Idiota.— Susurro Hanabi, Neji apenas pudo escucharla._

 _—¡Eres un idiota Neji!.— Grito Hanabi furiosa mientras le tiraba una carta a Neji y se retiraba furiosa a su habitación._

 _—¡Idiota!.— Volvió a gritar la chica._

 **0-0-0**

 ** _"Neji-niisan, lamento que tu carta sea menos especifica._ _Esta carta es solo para notificarte que hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera._ _Que fuera feliz._**

 ** _¿Lo recuerdas?..._ _Yo aún no lo olvido._**

 ** _Algún día tu seras él lider de la "gran" familia Hyuga y no dejes que el que yo me vaya afecte._**

 ** _Yo, como futura lider del clan Hyuga te dejo mi lugar a ti, mi querido hermano._**

 ** _Ere_** ** _s mi hermano, de otra madre._**

 ** _Tal vez aún no lo entiendes._**

 ** _Pero, yo me iré lejos, me iré con Naruto, para ser feliz y no casarme con alguien que no amó._**

 ** _Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?._**

 ** _Espero que lo hagas y cuides a Hanabi en mi lugar._**

 ** _Es lo ultimo que te pedire que hagas por mi._**

 ** _Tu prima y casi hermana:_**

 ** _Hinata"_**

 _Neji leyó la carta varias veces para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba._

 _Quiso reír por la ironía de la vida._

 _Si bien no negaba que en un periodo de su vida odio a Hinata, ahora era diferente._

 _La hiba extrañar y lo sabia._ _Su comida, su presencia, sus cuidados._

 _Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas._

 _—Te equivocas Hinata, no lo entiendo. Nos dejaste, prometiste que ya no estaría solo. Pero esperas que no me sienta solo, sin ti.— Sollozaba Neji, con lágrimas, no recordaba el haber llorado así desde que murió su padre._

 **Continuara.**


End file.
